1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness including at least one conducting path and a tubular exterior member covering the conducting path.
2. Background Art
Generally, the battery and the inverter unit of a hybrid car and an electric car are electrically connected by a high voltage (that is, high electric voltage) wire harness. The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-224156 shown below includes a high voltage electric wire serving as a high voltage conducting path and an exterior member accommodating the high voltage electric wire.
The above-described conventional art has several problems related to heat as follows: When the occupancy of the conducting path in the exterior member is low, the part of the conducting path that is in contact with the inner surface of the exterior member is small. At the part where the conducting path and the inner surface of the exterior member are not in contact with each other, the distance of the conducting path from the inner surface of the exterior member is large, so that heat generated at the conducting path cannot be effectively transmitted to the exterior member. From these, with the conventional art, heat dissipation effect cannot be sufficiently obtained.
Moreover, there are cases where part of a wire harness in the direction of the length is cabled in the neighborhood of a heat generation source such as an exhaust pipe, an exhaust manifold, an engine or a motor. In these cases, since the exterior member covering the part is directly exposed to the heat from the heat generation source, there is a possibility that the conducting path accommodated in the exterior path is affected.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a wire harness capable of enhancing heat dissipation effect and capable of reducing the susceptibility to heat from the outside.